1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for forming a piezo-electric film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezo-electric films are used in a variety of fields. One known method of forming a piezo-electric film is an aerosol deposition method (AD method). The AD method uses an aerosol discharging device. The aerosol discharging device discharges a mixture of fine particles containing a piezo-electric material and a gas from a nozzle. In this specification, the term aerosol means fine particles that float and are separated by means of a gas.
In the AD method, a long narrow piezo-electric band will be formed on the surface of a substrate by moving the nozzle that discharges the aerosol along a straight fine relative to the substrate. The piezo-electric band has a certain width. Next, a second long narrow piezo-electric band will be formed next to the previously formed piezo-electric band. Then a third long narrow piezo-electric band will be formed next to the second piezo-electric band. By repeating the process of forming a new piezo-electric band next to the previously formed piezo-electric band, a piezo-electric film composed of a plurality of piezo-electric bands can be formed on the surface of the substrate. Note that in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-152360, a method is disclosed in which the AD method is employed to form the piezo-electric film.